


But Otters Don't Hibernate

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Animals, Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Is Sherlock really an otter, or something else?A funny fluffy birthday note written from John to Sherlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	But Otters Don't Hibernate

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Hibernate"

They say you’re an otter, but otters don’t hibernate the way you do after a long case.

So maybe you’re a bat. You certainly see things no one else can. But as much as you enjoy a good midnight rooftop chase, you don’t actually fly.

So maybe you’re a cheetah, outpacing everyone around you during the hunt and then crashing to rest when it’s over. But your mind goes from 0 to 96.6 km/h in far less than three seconds, so a cheetah is much too slow for you.

Octopi are known for their big brains and distain for boredom. Sound familiar? But they’re aggressive carnivores and I can barely get you to eat toast, so that’s not it either.

Perhaps you’re an emperor penguin? They’re known to sit still for months without food, like you do when you’re in your Mind Palace. But no, they also huddle together in large groups for warmth and you don’t even like small parties.

Then could a black rhino be a better choice? They’re impatient, surly, and prefer a solitary life. They communicate mainly by grunting, though — not nearly brilliant enough to be you.

In truth, Sherlock, no one is. In all creation, there isn’t another being quite like you. That’s why I love you so much, my one-of-a-kind friend. Happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I actually love the image of Sherlock as an otter and John as a hedgehog. This isn't to disprove that, just a fluffy train of thought that sparked from it one day when the prompt said "hibernate."
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
